


Caf & Comics

by Atchamb7



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Avatar: The Last Airbender References, Ben is rey's boy next door, Blind Date, Comic Book Store, Dating, Dungeons & Dragons References, F/M, First Date, Nerdiness, Pumpkin Spice Latte, Rey is Ben's girl next door, Rose was right all along, comic con reference, first day of fall, i told you so, mentions of nerdy things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 08:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atchamb7/pseuds/Atchamb7
Summary: Ben and Rose run a small coffee and comic book shop. When Rose sets Ben up on a blind date with her best friend, Rey, she pleased to find there’s an immediate connection.





	Caf & Comics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sushigirlali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushigirlali/gifts).

> Started with a picture of BAMF! Comics and Coffee shop, then became a gifted moodboard, then became a gifted oneshot to one of my great friends!!!

* * *

“One pumpkin spice latte,” Rose said as she set down the Starbucks coffee in front of Ben. 

“Rose we own a coffee shop, why are you buying Starbucks?” Ben asked staring at her through his glasses. 

“Ben, it is the first day of fall and we haven’t gotten our pumpkin shipment in yet. We are enjoying this day.” 

Ben rolled his eyes at his friend. They had started the shop up years prior after meeting in college. Neither one of them had much interest in their majors, but what they did find they had in common was always running into one another at the campus Starbucks reading comic books. The first thing Ben noticed about Rose was her groot and Star Wars decals lining her MacBook computer. From there, they’d been friends ever since. 

Rose counted out the register and opened up the store as Ben worked on shipment in back. As the day went on a few of the regulars wandered in and out of the store. Some there for the nerdy ambiance with their coffee, some there for the new comic book shipments they’d receive promptly every Wednesday. 

The bell dinged as another customer entered the shop. Rose’s face broke into a wide smile as her bestie walked in, a greasy to-go food bag in hand. 

“One quesadilla from Oga’s cantina, and Rex wanted me to make sure I said ‘hi’” 

Rose giggled as she grabbed the bag from Rey.

“Rex means well, he’s just a silly deejay.” 

Rey shook her head and chuckled as she turned to prepare to walk out of the shop. 

“Wait!” Rose shuffled after her, causing Rey to pause and look back at her friend. 

“Why don’t you come in back real quick? Meet Ben.” 

Rey rolled her eye, “Rosie! You’ve tried setting me up with this guy for months and he always seems to be busy or bails last minute. I am thinking it’s just not meant to be.” 

“Please Rey-Rey?” Rose begged as she grabbed Rey’s hand and tried ushering her back into the store. 

“Rosie, let’s face it. The guys isn’t interested in me.” Rey squeezed her hand before pulling it away and walked out of the shop.

***

“Benjamin Organa-Solo!” Rose yelled after closing up the shop. The rest of her shift had remained uneventful after Rey had left, only allowing Rose to build up a head of steam at what Rey had mentioned. ‘ _ Busy or bails at the last minute’  _ played in her head on repeat. 

“Whoa whoa whoa,” Ben said as he stepped out of the back office to an enraged Rose Tico, “don’t know if I deserved that! What did I do?”

“Why haven’t you kept a date?” 

Ben paused as he considered his petite friend and business partner.

“What date?” 

“ _ The date.  _ The multiple dates that I’ve tried to set you up with Rey. Why have you cancelled or been too busy? I’ve seen your daily routine, you are  _ not  _ busy.” 

Ben sighed, “Come on, Rose. That girl is too good to be true. An engineering student that like comics and nerdy things? A girl who looks like she could be on the cover of a magazine that also plays D&D? One that enjoys Harry Potter and goes to Epcot in her free time to eat good food? She’s the 3 S’s - smart, sweet, sexy - a knockout for a guy like me. I’d never stand a chance.” 

Rose huffed in frustration, “oh my god you two really are made for each other. You know she thinks the exact thing of you right? She thinks that you have no interest in her because you’ve blown her off so many times. Ben! Do you know what she said when I showed her a picture of you?”

“What?” He asked skeptically. 

“Nothing! She was so dumbfounded, she couldn’t believe I worked with you! Or that you were a nerd like me who enjoys going to Cons and would rather stay home eating ramen and watching reruns of Avatar: the Last Airbender than going to bars and getting drunk on a Saturday night. You  _ need  _ to meet her.” 

Ben sighed, relenting to his best friend’s stubborn intentions. 

***

Rey sat beneath the shadow of the Mexican pavilion’s pyramid as she waited for him to show. Rose had called her and insisted on her showing up to Epcot the following evening to finally meet Ben. 

The music of the mariachi’s made her smile as she people watched and took in the comfort of Epcot. 

“Rey?” 

Rey looked up and saw a tall figure with dark ebony hair looking down on her. His hands were tucked in his pockets as if he was nervous about meeting her. Watching him run his hand through his hair as he waited for her response, confirmed it. 

“Ben?” Rey stood and even at her height of 5’7” which was taller than average, Ben towered over her. Her knees nearly buckled as he looked down on her. To say height was a turn on to her was an understatement. She stuck out her hand to shake his, only for it to be enveloped by a large and firm handshake. ‘ _ This was too good to be true’  _ she thought 

“It’s nice to finally meet you” she said as she smiled her signature bright, toothy smile at him. 

“Likewise,” he said, smiling his signature crooked smile back.

As they walked around Epcot, they sampled different tastings from each of the countries and their special menus for the Food and Wine festival. As Ben learned about talking to Rey, she was actually preparing to run in the seasonal half marathon for RunDisney and the event. 

Ben smirked at the fact that was another thing they had in common. Their exercise of choice was running. They both found it freeing and much more enjoyable compared to the ruthlessness of the gym and its wandering and judgmental eyes of its goers. 

As the sun began to set, Rey and Ben stopped at the bridge just beyond the France Pavilion. Rey enjoyed watching the colors dance across the sky. Little did she know, Ben enjoyed watching her, much like Flynn watched Rapunzel as she gazed at the lanterns for the first time in person. 

She looked over at Ben whose elbow now touched hers softly, leaning on the railing. He looked away embarrassed at his getting caught. Rey redirected his gaze by placing her hand on his cheek, making him face her again. She leaned in and placed a gentle kiss to his lips. She rested her head on his shoulder, placing her fingers softly on her lower lip, recognizing the surge of electricity that coarse through her after their lips met. 

Ben wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she leaned into him. Neither of them noticing the petite girl smirking and her tall redheaded boyfriend walking behind them, know she was right all along. 

_ ‘Perfect for each other’ _


End file.
